Harry Potter and the Final Battle
by morgish
Summary: My version of the seventh book of the Harry Potter series. Harry is going to search for the remaing Horcuxes, and meets vampires.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. J.K.R. owns them last I checked. I do not own The Vampire Chronicles characters. Last I checked Anne Rice owned them. I am not worthy of either of these two phenomenal authors. No one is! And if anyone ever tells you that they are a better author, do not hesitate to shoot them. Survivors should be shot again. In the nicest way possible of course…I also do not own any of the Queen of the Damned the Movie stuff either. I may put some of the music/lyrics from the movie in here as well. I don't own it. Don't own Buffy or Angel either.

A/N: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST SIX HARRY POTTER BOOKS AND PLAN TO! OTHERWISE IT WILL SPOIL IT. Ok with that out of the way, I am sure all of you out there who don't know me have missed me just ever so much! I haven't written a story in a while. I lost interest. And my other two stories are so goofy since I wrote them in seventh grade…but yeah I am back now. I am not sure at the moment how this story is going to turn out. The main gist is going to be Harry Potter with vampires. The over-all plot of my story probably won't have to do with Anne Rice's amazing novels, but I will be bringing in her characters. So there is no confusion, you should know that the vampire "rules" are going to be a mix between Anne Rice's novels, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer vampire "rules." For instance, the vampires can be out in daylight, as long as they are out of direct sunlight, don't sleep in coffins, and can be killed by wooden stakes. They have reflections, and are not afraid of crucifixes. Anyway, this is my version of the Seventh and final Harry Potter book.

Chapter 1.

Diagon Alley

Harry stepped into the quiet cobbled streets of Diagon Alley and looked around. There were not very many shoppers out in the late afternoon. The sun cast long shadows over the entire street. He began to walk towards Madam Malkin's, his newly re-filled money bag jingling in his pockets. He kept his head down to keep people from staring, and started kicking a small paving stone. But as he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, his shoulder hit someone and he glanced up.

"Sorry," Harry muttered. The person who he hit, turned at caught Harry's eye. Harry stopped in his tracks and stared at the young man. He looked to Harry to be only in his early twenty's. He had very white skin and dark glittering eyes. He had shoulder length wavy brown hair, and was dressed in a long black cloak. He smiled at Harry without parting his lips, and nodded his head once. Harry tried to keep walking but felt rooted to the spot. The young man took a small step closer to Harry so that their faces were only inches apart. He wrapped one of his arms around Harry's waist and let it rest on his lower back. Harry's breath became caught in his chest. Even through his clothes he could feel how extremely cold the young man's hand was. After only a few seconds that seemed to last hours, Harry and the young man stared at each other. The young man slid his had off of Harry's back and around his stomach and stepped away behind Harry. Harry turned as the young man moved, but after his hand left Harry he broke into a run. Harry saw him only for a second, because he faded away as he ran.

Harry panted as he his breath came back to him. He stared at the spot where the young man was, and could feel a slight tingle where he had touched him. Harry shivered, and he could no longer feel the touch. He wondered if he had imagined it, and if he was cracking up. He took a deep breath and looked around. People were walking past, some stopped to stare at Harry as he stood there all by himself. He turned and began to walk towards the robe shop again.

As he neared the shop he heard someone shout his name from behind him.

"Harry!" He turned and saw Ron and Hermione sprinting towards him. He grinned at them.

"We wondered if we'd catch up to you!" Hermione said excitedly. From behind her, Harry saw Remus Lupin, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasly walking swiftly towards him.

"I was coming to get some new dress robes for the wedding tomorrow afternoon," Harry explained.

"You and everyone else," Ron said grinning. The others had caught up with him, Ron and Hermione, Lupin looking stern.

"You should have told us you left your Aunt and Uncles, Harry," He said. "We know the Fidelius Charm is no longer needed, and that you are allowed to do magic now, but you still should not be out on your own."

Harry shrugged and turned to go into the shop.

Madam Malkin looked very pleased to have so many people in her shop, all purchasing robes. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all stood around together talking. Harry avoided Ginny's eye as much as possible. Their feelings for each other, Harry knew, were just as strong as before, but they had reached the agreement not to be involved.

The large group exited the shop together, and after a quick browse in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and being joined by Fred and George as they closed up the shop for the weekend, they made their way back through Diagon Alley.

"Molly," Mr. Weasley said glancing at Ginny. "It would be much easier if Ginny did Side-Along Apparition with me."

Ginny looked at her mother hopefully. And after a little persuasion, Mrs. Weasley agreed to it.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He could see the oddly shaped Weasly House, the open field amongst the trees not far off, the broom shed, even the dozen chickens pecking around the ground. Harry turned quickly, and after a rush, he found himself standing next to the broom shed. He glanced around at the others. Lastly, came Mr. Weasley and Ginny, who was panting and clinging to Mr. Weasley's arm. Hermione smiled and put her arm around Ginny's waist and led the way into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own…blah blah blah…JKR, And Anne Rice…We're not worthy…anyone who think they are should be shot…the same old stuff.

Chapter 2.

Even more Phlegm

Harry awoke to the usual bright orange ceiling of Ron's room. It was still dark out, but he could hear lots of voices drifting up to him throughout the house. He glanced at his watch and saw it was only quarter after five. He saw the dark shape of Ron sit up in the bed next to his.

"Who's up this early?" Ron said out loud. Ron got up and switched on the light. Harry stepped out of the bed and stretched. He and Ron began to go down the stairs. Once they had reached Ginny's door it was clear that the voices were coming from inside. The door opened a small crack and a small pretty blonde haired girl poked her head out. She smiled brightly as she looked at Harry.

"_C'est__ 'Arry Potter_!" She said excitedly and opened the door all the way. Harry and Ron stepped in to the crowded room. Harry looked at Gabrielle and grinned. She beamed up at him, and then walked further into the room. There were no beds inside, instead, a bunch of desks with mirrors were crammed in the room, along a few odd chairs. Ginny and Hermione were sitting in two of the chairs talking to each other, and at one of the desks, sat Fleur surrounded by three beautiful blonde women. They were older, but still very beautiful. All Three were adding a clear, glossy paste to Fleurs' hair and tying it up in a high pony tail at the back of her head.

"'Arry!" Fleur said smiling at him through the mirror. The other three women had finished with Fleur's hair and she stood up and came over to Harry. She kissed on both cheeks and turned to the other women.

"This is my mother Simon," she said. The tallest of the three smiled at Harry. "And these are my Aunts Adele, and Amelie." She said.

"Geenee!" said Fleur's mother pointing at the seat in front of her. Ginny went over and sat down. The three women put her hair in a pony tail and Fleur's aunts began adding paste to her hair. Simon went over to Hermione and began to fiddle with her hair.

"Tut-tut!" she said disapprovingly. "We will have to make more potion just for your hair, No?" Hermione scowled.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Mrs. Weasly came in holding a large tray filled with food aloft with her wand.

"I cannot eat," Fleur said. "I am far too excited."

"_Moi aussi_!" the three sisters said in unison.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry and Ron. "They could use your help setting everything up in the back yard. The flowers and chairs have arrived. And Simon has provided a sketch of how she wants it to look." Simon smiled at Mrs. Weasley who returned it, looking somewhat forced.

Harry waved to the others and followed Mrs. Weasley down the stairs.

"Why is everyone up so early?" Ron asked.

"This hair potion has to set for five hours," Mrs. Weasly said pointing to her hair, where Harry could see the glistening potion. "The flower decoration will take all morning, and then all the extra hours they will spend doing hair and make-up for the girls." Mrs. Weasley look flustered, but her face was shining with excitement. "And Fleur has asked me to take care of the cooking. She said she enjoyed my cooking very much. But still…having one Fleur was bad enough and now we have four…" She sighed and went into the kitchen. Ron led the way out back.

Out in the yard, Mr. Weasley, Fred George, Charlie and Bill were all opening up box, after box. Setting everything up took all morning like Mrs. Weasley said. There were boxes and boxes of fresh white roses, and white cushioned chairs to be set up. And an enormous tent over about 50 tables, each seating about 7 people. Around 1 o'clock everything was taken care of.

"We should probably go get ready," Bill said glancing at his watch. "His usually handsome face, no completely scarred, stretched funny as he smiled. They all trouped inside, Harry and Ron bringing up the rear. Outside the kitchen door, Bill had stopped and poked his head in.

"Mum?" He said. Harry heard a slightly muffled sound from Mrs. Weasley and then Bill spoke again. "Don't over-cook the meat OK? At least the one for me…" He closed the door and started upstairs. He grinned again as he walked past Ginny's door, where the sounds of giggles and voices from inside met their ears. Harry and Ron went up to Ron's room and the two of them changed into their new dress robes. Harry's were a dark red, and Ron's were faded navy blue.

At 2:30, Harry and Ron went back out into the garden where people Harry knew were beginning to arrive. Hagrid spotted Harry Ron as soon as he arrived and swept them into the bone crushing hug. Lupin and Tonks arrived together. Lupin was wearing faded green robes, which Harry recognized as borrowed from Mr. Weasly. And Tonks was in sky blue silk robes. Her hair was still bubble-gum pink. Mrs. Weasley came out of the house, dressed in blue robes and came over and said hello.

"Tonks?" Mrs. Weasly said tentively. "Are you going to keep your hair that color?"

Tonks looked surprised.

"I forgot," she said smiling. She took out her wand and conjured a small hand held mirror. She scrunched up her face, and her hair turned a shiny red color, and grew half-way down her back in ringlets. "Thought I'd try and match the family," she said smiling. She looked liked she could have been Ginny's older sister.

Finally at 3:00, everyone was seated. Hermione was sitting next to Ron, in pale yellow robes, her hair was in ringlets like tonks', only brown. Gabrielle and Ginny came down between the chairs with Fred and George, both in long gold dresses. Fleur came last in a beautiful white dress, her hair fanning out behind her.

After the ceremony, everyone took seats under the enormous tent. After a toast, Mrs. Weasley stood up and waved her wand, and food appeared on everyone's plates. Their cups of butterbeer kept refilling themselves whenever they got too empty. Harry felt perfectly cheerful talking and laughing with Ron, Hermione, Charlie, Tonks and Lupin. After dinner, Fred and George set off some of their amazing fireworks, and Simon, with a wave of her wand, conjured what looked to Harry to be an enormous DJ booth, Except it needed no DJ, and it played songs Harry was sure came from the wizarding world.

Harry knew it was too good to last. At around Midnight, people started leaving. Finally, around one A.M., it was only the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione. Bill and Fleur had a room in the Leaky Cauldron together, and the rest of Fleur's family had left through the Weasleys fireplace.

That night, Harry climbed into bed and lay back against the pillows. Despite everything he knew was going to be happening the next few months, and even tomorrow, Harry had had a great day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Gordic's Hollow

Harry hugged Mrs. Weasley in the front garden of the Burrow. She then turned and hugged Hermione, and finally Ron.

"Now be careful! You never know what kind of traps You-Know-Who has set up there. Be careful on the broom ride there, I'll send your owls along later."

Harry doubled checked the strap to which his trunk was attached to his broom. He looked up and saw Ginny hugging Ron, then Hermione. She turned to look at Harry, and then turned to go back into the house. Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. They hugged briefly. She pulled away and said "Be careful."

Harry tried to smile. "You know me."

"I mean it," she said staring at him. Harry watched her go back into the house and then picked up his broom. And at last, he, Ron and Hermione were taking flight.

The sun had just set when they touched down in a dark woods. Harry tapped his trunk with his wand and it instantly became very light. He picked it up with one hand, and shouldered his broom. Hermione and Ron followed this suit. They reached the eadge of the woods, through which Harry could see the remains of Gordic's Hollow.

A rather large house it must have been. Most of walls were still standing except for one side where Harry could see one blasted away wall. Inside he saw an over-turned chair, a sofa with stuffing coming out, and faded moldy carpet. Harry's heart pounded in his chest as he stared with Ron and Hermione on either side of him. Harry moved to go towards the house but Hermione grabbed his arm.

From behind the house stepped Draco Malfoy. His blonde hair was long and slicked back behind his ears. He stepped to the front of the house looking very bored. He sighed and threw himself down on the front steps.

Harry felt a prickle on the back of his neck. He turned around, feeling like he was being watched. There was no one else in the dark woods but the three of them, and Draco. Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione. Harry knew the tree of them could take Draco before he even knew they were there. But again Harry felt the presence of someone behind him.

He whipped around and behind him stepping through the trees came a girl about his age, maybe a little older. She made no noise as she walked. By what she was wearing, Harry assumed she was a muggle. She had on a black tank top, black pants, and black boots. She had shoulder length blonde hair, and very white skin…as white as the young man Harry had encountered in Diagon Alley. She reached Harry, Ron, and Hermione but didn't look at them. Instead she looked up at Draco, and Harry could see the same black glittering eyes as the young man. Harry hadn't told Ron and Hermione about him. Harry thought, or rather hoped, that he had imagined it.

The girl finally turned and looked at Harry Ron and Hermione. Harry raised his wand, but she just shook her head and stepped through the trees towards Draco.

When she reached the edge of the trees, Draco stood up quickly and pointed his wand at her. She raised her hands to show him she meant no harm. Harry wasn't sure how he knew this, but it seemed Draco knew it. He lowered his wand and stared at her as she went closer to him. Draco gave a small smile as he stared at her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned up and kissed him on the mouth. Draco pulled out and stared at her. She quickly moved so that she was standing behind him. She wrapped one arm across his chest and the other she grabbed a fistful of his hair and tilted his head to the side. She kissed his neck, and Draco closed his eyes smiling

But then the girl picked her head up, and looked through the trees and looked at Harry. She grinned broadly at him, and Harry gasped. She had very white even teeth, but her eye teeth were fangs.

After a second of smiling at Harry she turned back to Draco's neck and sank her fangs into his skin. Draco screamed and tried to throw her off but it did no good.

"No!" Hermione whispered beside him.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off of the scene in front of Gordic's Hollow. Draco's eyes were starting to close as he weakened. He started to fall over, but she held him to her, and together the two of them went to the ground.

At last she pulled off of Draco and continued to stare at him. His blood was dripping down her chin and onto her chest. Draco lay on the ground trying to keep his eyes open his breathing coming out in short bursts.

She stood up and wiped the blood off of her chin with her finger and licked it off. She glanced up through the trees again.

"You three can come out," She said laughing slightly. "He can't hurt you now…and I wont either, do not worry."

Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron. He knew he couldn't trust her, but something made him want to go over to her. Ron was staring at her glassy eyed; he shrugged and started to walk towards the trees. Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and whispered to her "Is this a good idea? She is obviously a vampire!"

Hermione shrugged. "I've read a lot about them, and there is no way we can trust her. But for some reason, I do. I don't think she's an enemy seeing as she just killed Draco."

Harry Sighed and glared at her. But at the same time, he and Hermione followed Ron through the trees.

Harry reached Draco and the vampire and he couldn't take his eyes off of Draco's shuddering body.

"That's right my boy," the vampire said kneeling down by Draco again. "The three last people on earth you want to see as you die."

After about a minute, Draco's breath became shorter and shorter, at last with a small cough, Draco's eyes closed and his head tilted the side, and his breath stopped. He was dead.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stared down at the body. Harry had all kind of mixed emotions running through him.

"He didn't deserve this," Hermione whispered staring down at Draco's body. "He should have…have…gone to Azkaban with his father."

"Yes," the vampire whispered. "That's what he thought too. But it doesn't matter."

She looked over at Harry and sighed. Harry could smell the blood on her breath and thought he was going to be sick. He went over to the front steps and sat down. Ron, who had yet to take his eyes off of Draco, suddenly turned towards the woods and fell down on all fours. Hermione hurried over to him as Harry heard him retching.

Harry looked back at the vampire. She suddenly seemed very beautiful to him. Her skin was still so white it was almost glowing, but something made her look even prettier than before.

"It's the blood," She whispered looking at Draco's body. "Makes me look more human, I guess to say."

Harry shook his head. "You can read minds?"

"Yes," She said smiling. "I thought you'd know that."

Ron and Hermione were walking back over to them.

"Be careful you three," the vampire said looking at them. "I am sure more of the _death eaters_," This she said very sarcastically, "will be around soon when they realized what has happened to him."

She sighed again and looked over at Harry. She put her hand up to his face and let it rest on his cheek. Harry had expected it to feel cold, like the young man he had met in Diagon Alley, but instead it was warm. Almost hot.

"Death Eaters," She breathed. "Death Eaters my ass."

She turned around and began to sprint towards the woods. But after she got a few feet away, she faded away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it. I really hope you don't think I do cause ive been rambling on about how I don't in all my other disclaimers about how NO ONE IS WORTHY! Especially me.

After several days, Harry, Ron and Hermione had begun to settle into Gordic's Hollow. They had replaced several walls and were able to live there.

Harry awoke on the hard cold sofa one morning and got up. He went over to the newly cleaned kitchen and looked sat down as Hedwig flew through the window. She dropped a newspaper down in front of him, as Ron and Hermione came out of the bedrooms.

After breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione started cleaning out the living room even more.

"I'm just saying, Harry," Hermione said as she rolled up the carpet. "I don't think it's likely you'll find the last horcrux here. I think Hogwarts would be the smartest place to look."

Harry looked down at the floor as she rolled up the carpet, and as she rolled it a large trap door opened up beneath it.

"What the-"Ron said stepping closer.

Harry grinned at Hermione, and reached for the handle. He gave it a tug and warm air came up from the bottom. Harry lowered himself in and let go, feeling weirdly reminded of his first year at Hogwarts. He hit solid ground and stood up. He lit his wand and looked around.

"You guys can come down," Harry called as he looked around. Ron and Hermione jumped down on either side of him and they too lit their wands. Harry looked around. It looked like an ordinary basement. There were shelves filled with boxes. Hermione conjured some candles, and they started searching through the boxes.

They searched all day, but didn't find anything that could be suitable for a horcrux. He found the oldest, nastiest frog spawn in one box, and the others were filled with random, everyday wizarding objects. At last, they could see the sun had set up through the door, and they climbed out. Once the three of them were up, Harry turned around and jumped.

They were surrounded by a dozen death eaters. Harry could see through the masks, Greyback, and several others.

"Well, well, well," Greyback said looking at Harry through his eyeholes on the mask. "Look at this fresh blood."

Harry slowly started to reach for his wand, but Greyback pulled out his own first.

"Leave that pretty piece of wood where it is," he said. Harry looked around pressing himself back so his, Hermione's and Ron's backs were together. Harry tried to think of a way out of this, and still come back without the house in ruins…again.

"Where is my son?" Narcissa Malfoy's voice said through a mask over on the other side of the circle. "Where is Draco?"

She was staring strait into Hermione's eyes. Harry wanted to tell her to shut her mind so that she couldn't read it, but had no way to let her know. Narcissa suddenly gasped.

"You killed him?" She screamed pointing her want at Hermione. "He's dead?"

"Dead yes, Hermione kill him, no," came a quiet voice from the side. Harry looked as the other death eaters turned. The vampire girl was back. She had on a knee length black skirt, with knee high black boots. Harry could only see a small sliver of her white skin there, and a plain black t-shirt.

"Then how did he die?" Narcissa screamed advancing on her.

"I'll give you three guesses," She said smiling small.

"It was you!" Narcissa screamed. She pulled her wand up higher, but Greyback stepped forward and lowered it.

"Who are you?" he asked looking at her curiosly. She didn't say anything. She just kept looking at every single death eater in turn. She smiled again and laughed quietly.

Greyback started, and then asked slowly "Or what are you, should I say. There is blood on your breath."

"I'll give you three guesses," She said grinning. The death eaters drew back slightly when they saw her fangs, then all at once started firing curses at her. Harry pulled Ron and Hermione to the ground and kept his head as low as he could. He could hear screams but couldn't tell where they came from. He heard things smashing and could smell smoke from a fire. He heard a snarls and someone screaming, but it sounded like the curses had stopped. He slowly picked his head up.

He saw a couple death eaters lying on the ground. But he sat up and looked around and gasped.

The male vampire from Diagon Alley was there. He had a death eater and was attatched to his neck. The mask had been thrown to the ground and Harry could see MacNair's face looking scared and the vampire drained his blood.

Harry heard another snarl and someone roughly say "No!" He turned around and saw the other vampire with a tight hold on Greyback. She was leaning against the wall holding him to her with one of her legs around his waist, one arm across his chest, and the other held his hair. She had a deep scratch on her arm, but there was not much blood coming out.

"Ah well," the girl said. "Cant catch them all. Disapparation. That is quite a clever trick you all can do."

Harry heard something hit the ground. He turned around and saw Macnair hit the ground. The male vampire was standing over him. He licked his lips, and began to wipe off slow drip falling down his chin. He wore black leather pants, and a black hooded sweatshirt. He went over to the other vampire and watched Greyback struggle for a moment.

"Harry," he called turning to face him. "Can you use your magics to make rope that will hold him temporarily?"

"Oh, sure," Harry said standing up. He pointed his wand at Greyback, and ropes flew out of his wand and wrapped around his ankles and wrists. He instantly fell to the ground.

The male vampire went over to the girl. He stepped behind her and pulled her cut arm up to the side.

"The wound is deep," he said. "Yet you do nothing about it."

"I was waiting for you," she whispered. He grinned at her and then put his mouth to her cut.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"We need to leave," the girl's voice came. Harry looked over at her and saw her cut healed.

"Why?" Harry asked.

She blinked at him. "Do you honestly think they won't be back ready to fight us?" She asked.

"Where would we go?" Harry asked as the two began to move towards the door. "And I don't even know you, or if I can trust you!"

"Do you distrust me?" She asked turning to stare at him. Harry took aback. _No, I don't…_ he thought slowly.

"Exactly," She whispered. "I'm Darla. This is Lestat. I believe you have met."

Lestat turned and looked at him. Harry shivered and looked away.

"Oh my gosh," Harry said when he turned around. The book shelf at the side of the room was slowly burning up into flames. Ron and Hermione had their wands out and were wetting it down. But the smell of smoke stayed in the house.

"Mortals will be up here soon," Darla said turning again towards the door. "The non-magic kind. You call them muggles I believe? Well, go get your stuff as fast as you can, and meet us outside." And she and Lestat went out the door.

"Harry," Hermione said to him as the quickly gathered their stuff. "Why are we doing this? They're vampires, we can't trust them! I know it looks like they are on our side, but that's just their nature to kill, they aren't on anyones side."

"I know," Harry answered, "But what else can we do? They are right about muggles being up here soon after that racket, and the death eaters will be back soon too, more prepared to fight us as well as vampires."

Hermione sighed and closed her trunk. "Where do you think they'll take us?" She asked looking up.

"I don't think I want to know," Ron said. He was still green in the face after watching Lestat drink from MacNair and Darla.

Harry tapped his trunk with his wand and picked it up easily. He got to the door and looked around Gordic's Hollow.

"Come on Harry," Hermione said. "There's nothing you can do now."

They stepped out into the warm summer air and saw Darla and Lestat standing together with their arms around each other. They looked over at the three of them when they came out.

"Ready?" Darla asked breaking away from Lestat. "You three can use those brooms of yours. Lestat and I will go slow."

"Where are we going," Harry asked mounting his broom.

"Home," Darla said turning around.

"I am home," Harry whispered.

"No Harry," she whispered. "Where is your true home?" And with that she gently folded her fingers into Lestat's and they rose from the ground. Harry kicked off the ground and followed the dark outlines of Lestat and Darla.

After several hours, Harry was starting to feel chilled despite the warm weather. Watching Lestat and Darla fly was eerie. They moved gracefully, yet their skin seemed oddly foggy at the edges. After several hours, Harry started to see mountains. Very familiar Mountains…

Harry gasped out loud as Hogwarts Castle came into view. Lestat and Darla dived strait down and landed smoothly along edge of the lake. Harry and the others touched down next to them and hopped off their brooms.

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked.

"What's wrong with it?" Darla asked stepping over to Harry. "There's no one here, and it's very comfortable."

Harry looked over to the lake and shivered as he saw Dumbldore's tomb glittering in the moonlight. He turned the other way and saw Hagrid's hut was dark.

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked outloud.

"Doing work for the order," Lestat said stepping over on Harry's other side. "But he'll be back. He never notices us anyway. But I suppose you all can let him know you're here."

They started to walk up towards the castle.

"But wait," Harry said. "What makes you think they won't find us here?"

Darla turned and looked around the dark grounds. "Because Harry, this is not a highly populated area. We'll feel them coming miles away, and if they get close enough…we kill them. Those aparation free spells of Dumbldore's will help, and those wands of theirs don't do much to us. They fire too slowly, we can dodge them."

"Then why couldn't we stay at Gordic's Hollow?" Harry asked.

"Muggles," Lestat said starting back towards the castle. "And with all the people there, they could catch us by surprise."

Harry looked back across the ground to Dumbldore's tomb. He shivered but walked up the front steps. Lestat pulled the doors open and they all stepped inside.


End file.
